wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles Logo AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpg|Animated Wiggles HereComestheBigRedCartitlecard.jpg|Title card AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Animated Greg AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Animated Jeff TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedCar-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the song: "Big Red Car" TheAwakeWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles BigRedCar-2005.jpg|"Big Red Car" TheWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney TheUnforgottenWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags GregSingingBigRedCar-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglyMascotsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesonANZACBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on ANZAC bridge TheWigglesontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|The Wiggles on the Sydney Harbour bridge HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry TheWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWiggles'NameonBackofBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' name on the back of the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music GregSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar JeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Jeff WagstheDog-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition WagstheDog-2005.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Wags GregSingingWagstheDog-2005.jpg|Greg singing WagsinhisHouse.jpg|Wags in Wags' World TheWigglesandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Murray,JeffandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags WagstheDogBlooper.png|Murray's foot disappearing because of the green screen ending FiveLittleJoeys-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Five Little Joeys" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing the drums FiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" AnthonyRapSingingFiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|Anthony rap singing Dr.MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dr. Murray GregandJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff and Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard RyanDeSaulnierinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ryan as a joey TheFiveLittleJoeysonWigglyTelephone.jpg|The five little joeys on Wiggly Telephone GregPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard CloudTransitioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Cloud transition DiDickiDoDum-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray and Clare MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray GreenCloversTransition.jpg|Green clovers transition DiDickiDoDum-2005.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DainaDulinskas.jpg|Daina MollyDonohoe.jpg|Molly DorothyIrishDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare RachaelWineburg.jpg|Rachael I'mACow-WigglyAnimation.jpg|I'm A Cow: Wiggly Animation CartoonCowSingingI'maCow.jpg|Cartoon cow singing CartoonMurrayDrinkingMilk.jpg|Murray drinking milk FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition DotheFlap-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Do the Flap" ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition DotheFlap-2005.jpg|"Do the Flap" TheMaleWigglyFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends DotheFlap-2005-2.jpg|Murray, Brett and Lucy DotheFlap-2005-3.jpg|Greg, Sam and Caterina CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums DorothyandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingDotheFlap-2005.jpg|Greg singing DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff, Adrian and Ryan HenryandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Wags DotheFlap-2005-5.jpg|Anthony, Ben and Clare HenryandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry and Jeff HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing outback hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue2.jpg|Greg wearing cowboy hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue3.jpg|Murray wearing sailor hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue4.jpg|Anthony wearing marching hat HatOnMyHead-2005Prologue5.jpg|''"I love wearing my hat on my head."'' BalloonTransition.jpg|Balloon transition HatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|"Hat On My Head" GregSingingHatOnMyHead-2005.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyWearingCaptain'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing captain's hat MurrayWearingSwagman'sHat.jpg|Murray wearing swagman's hat HatOnMyHead-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music (Notice that Wags is wearing a cowboy hat.) GregWearingRaincoat.jpg|Greg wearing raincoat JeffWearingRaincoat.jpg|Jeff wearing raincoat HOMHDorothyplayingtambourine.jpg|Dorothy playing the tambourine in this song MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar BlueWiggleintheRing.jpg|"Blue Wiggle in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard BrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" TheWigglyDancersinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GregSingingBrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandLucyStuart.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy Stuart CaterinainHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Caterina GregPlayingMatonGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar AdrianQuinnellinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Adrian GregandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Murray Georgia'sSong-2005.jpg|"Georgia's Song" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingGeorgia'sSong-2005.jpg|Greg singing IWantToWearTheJacket-Prologue.jpg|Greg in life-jacket CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Captain Feathersword MicConway-AdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke HeReallyisaGoodBloke.jpg|''"He really is a good bloke."'' GeorgeinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Gallant George BennyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Benny Bandicoot CaterinainIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"We need another boat." LucyinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|"Our good friend Bill O'Reilly has a great boat that we can borrow." TheFriendlyPirateCrewinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|"Oh, really?" It'sSunnyToday-No,O'Reilly.jpg|"No, O'Reilly!" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony playing the drums BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the Big Red Boat Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony JeffandAnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFallingDowninHereComesTheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down JeffandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Jeff,AnthonyandAdmiralGoodbloke.jpg|Admiral Goodblooke on the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordandAdmiralGoodblooke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke DaveinIt'sSunnyToday.jpg|Dave IWanttoWeartheJacket-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"I want to wear the jacket."'' IWantToWeartheJacket.jpg|"I Want to Wear the Jacket" CaptainFeatherswordSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew DapperDaveSinging.jpg|Dapper Dave singing AlfonsoPlayingPanGuitar.jpg|Alfonso playing pan guitar IWanttoWeartheJacketGoof.jpg|A camera wire is seen. CaptainFeatherswordWearingAdmiralGoodblooke'sJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Admiral Goodblooke's jacket TheFriendlyPirateCrewBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew blowing Captain Feathersword down OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The S.S Feathersword OurBoatIsRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDapperDave.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dapper Dave ThePirateGirls.jpg|The pirate girls ThePirateBoys.jpg|The pirate boys LynStuckeyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lyn NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in life-jacket NickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaterinainLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Caterina LucyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lucy AidoinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Aido LyninLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Lyn GeorgeinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|George DaveinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Dave KristyTalbotinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Kristy ClarkyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Clarky KatherinePatrickinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Katherine BennyinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Benny Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue2.jpg|Murray in shaking clothes Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue3.jpg|Anthony in dancing outfit Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue4.jpg|Greg in dancing cape Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005Prologue5.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" GregandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|Greg singing BenMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Ben Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing TheLandWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglesandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing LucyStuartinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Lucy CaptainandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags and Captain SamandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamMoraninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam Moran ClareandCaterina.jpg|Clare and Caterina DorothyandGreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDancinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregandSaminHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Sam AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray SorryAgain-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain Feathersword Benny,AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Benny, Alfonso and Elefterios ShoeInspectionDay.jpg|''"Here comes our one clean shoe!"'' CaptainandBennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Benny Benny'sShoe.jpg|Benny's shoe in soot BennyinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Benny SorryAgain-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' Alfonso'sShoe.jpg|Alfonso's clean shoe CaptainandAlfonsoinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Alfonso AlfonsoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Alfonso SorryAgain-SATWPrologue2.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' CaptainandElefteriosinShingleBackLizard.jpg|Captain and Elefterios Elefterios'Shoe.jpg|Elefterios' shoe untied ElefteriosinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Elefterios SorryAgain-SATWPrologue3.jpg|''"Sorry, Captain."'' SorryAgain.jpg|"Sorry Again" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSorryAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesinSorryAgain.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MurrayPlayingBouzoukiinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing bouzouki AnthonyPlayingTambourineinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing tambourine Tambourine.jpg|Tambourine CaptainFeatherswordWhistling.jpg|Captain Feathersword whistling TheWigglesWhistling.jpg|The Wiggles whistling JeffPlayingAccordioninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff playing accordion GallantGeorgePlayingUkulele.jpg|George playing ukulele PianoAccordion.jpg|Piano Accordion Henry'sDance-2005.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GregSingingHenry'sDance-2005.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,HenryandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglesandHenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue File:HereComestheBigRedCar-ClosingScene.jpeg|Closing Scene File:AnthonyandMurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:TheOtherWigglesinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue File:MurrayandJeffinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue File:MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCarEpilogue.jpeg|Murray in epilogue File:HereCometheBigRedCarEpilouge2.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits1.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits2.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits3.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits4.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits5.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits6.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits7.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits8.jpeg|Murray's title File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits9.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits10.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits11.jpeg File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits12.jpeg|Jeff's title File:HereComestheBigRedCarendcredits13.jpeg Anthony'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinHereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|Greg's title HereComestheBigRedCarCredits.jpg|The credits IMG_9366.jpg|Endboard Bonus Photos and Clips WagsTheDog-2005PrologueAlternateAngle.jpg|An alternate angle of the prologue of "Wags the Dog" Dorothy'sDanceParty(2005)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes: "Dorothy's Dance Party" CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|Alternate song title for Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) I'mACow-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff in deleted live-action scene Georgia'sSong-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-Original2005Prologue.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene NickyNackyNockyNoo-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate crew TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching the actions of "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" TheS.SFeatherswordinLookButDon'tTouch.jpg|The S.S Feathersword DiDickiDoDum-2005AlternateVersion.jpg|Dorothy in alternate version of "Di Dicki Do Dum" DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about sleeping DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about washing hands DorothytheDinosaur'sSpecialAnnouncements3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in bonus clip about brushing teeth Promo Pictures Slideshow HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesInBigRedCar2006.jpg|The Wiggles in Big Red Car HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Admiral Goodbloke (Mic Conway) HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture3.jpg|Mic Conway as Admiral Goodbloke HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina Mete HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture6.jpg|Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture7.jpg|I Wanna Wear The Jacket promo picture HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture8.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture9.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture10.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture11.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony Jeff and Admiral Goodbloke in Big Red Boat HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture13.jpg DorothyinHereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg JeffandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture.jpg Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Henry'sDance-2005PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry the Octopus HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Wags DiDickiDoDum-2005PromoPicture.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" ClareinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Clare RachaelinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Rachael MollyinHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Molly DainainHereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Daina HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture26.jpg HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture27.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture for Big Red Car HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture28.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture29.jpg|Another promo picture from "I Want to Wear the Jacket" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture HereComestheBigRedCarPromoPicture31.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots IMG_0339.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture IMG_0341.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in a promo picture V.1 IMG_0346.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in a promo picture V.2 DVD and VHS Gallery HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSFront.png|VHS cover HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSSpine.png|Spine HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSBack.png|Back cover HereComestheBigRedCar-AUVHSTapeandInside.png|Tape (with cut up and re-placed label) and Inside cover File:38A0F0EB-4307-4762-B91A-3D1C999AE679.jpeg|Full AUS DVD Cover big.jpg|AUS Disc 20170415_145725.jpg|Booklet File:45B5DEA0-6A16-4D3F-853B-6E299657B16D.jpeg|Back of the Booklet 20170415_152556.jpg|Inside DVD Cover DVD-The-Wiggles-Here-Comes-The-_57 (2).jpg|Spine HCTBRC-AltBack.jpg|Australian DVD Back Cover without the Roadshow Entertainment logo File:B5F6DCB9-E34E-4CC1-B62B-DB20A24CA82D.jpeg|AUS Disc without the Roadshow Entertainment logo The-Wiggles-2-Disc-Collection-Wigglywiggly-Xmas-big-Red-Car-_57.jpg|2010 re-release Disc 027F35E4-A85B-4875-8CCB-2D031042A367.png|2009 Re-release DVD Cover 15374BF6-102C-43E1-822F-3AA43237FF29.png|Back Cover United States and Canadian Releases 20160813_092210.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160813_092311.jpg|Slipcase Cover 20160813_092358.jpg|Back cover 20160813_092546.jpg|Tape 20160609_161329.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release Tape HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian Disc HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert.jpg|US DVD Insert HereComestheBigRedCar-USDVDInsert2.jpg|Inside of the insert (with unreleased "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" cover" Barney-and-Wiggles-Childrens-DVD-x4-_57.jpg|Alt. 20th Century Fox Re-release disc 51tRjP7HxtL.jpg|WHV re-release DVD Cover IMG_20181211_0006-1.png|Full Canadian DVD cover 20170521_180908.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc 1364372bh.jpg|Back cover 20160426_163327.jpg|Disc File:96986F1B-5D01-49DC-ACC9-9E4B84A60134.jpeg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseCover.jpg|2011 NCircle US re-release HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover HereComestheBigRedCar-nCircleRe-releaseDisc.jpg|Disc 20160813_092656.jpg|2012 NCircle re-release cover 20160813_093024.jpg|Back cover 20160815_175225.jpg|Inside cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (2).jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-VHS-Lot-of-3-Toot-_57 (3).jpg|Back cover IMG_3967.jpg|Tape DF672D3C-262F-4F0E-98E2-1A914838F394.jpeg|Big Red Ticket Front D985A831-C507-4E50-9237-7D010B1327D5.jpeg|Back of the Big Red Ticket 0DDE06C5-7437-489A-8805-1201EAA7EFFD.png|Original unreleased US DVD cover wiggleswin.gif|"Win A Trip" Promo on their website ACD4DFA4-7925-4AE8-8BF2-171565567BC4.jpeg|Yellow Tape 92EF28C3-56AA-438B-929F-641B41BBEC57.jpeg|Tape With A Yellow Sticker Label 05DA8731-6AB1-4C4B-8BCF-9255E040E918.jpeg|White Tape United Kingdom Releases HIT41804.jpg|UK Bumper Length cover 3000.png|UK Cover $ 57.JPG|Back cover WP_20151023_008.jpg|Disc 20160415_193848.jpg|inside Cover IMG_1518.JPG|UK Insert 2FC07833-66A5-4847-89D7-DF73FDC65894.png|Back of the insert 28D46E48-A876-4D49-A3F1-4B1B251F1E33.jpeg|2nd Insert AE94E559-A406-45EA-9E95-F3ACEBD31D21.jpeg|Back of the insert 84419B75-4BAE-43B6-922E-258724A00B61.jpeg|UK Cover without Bonus CD 1FD8317D-0FFC-435C-B3C1-AA278EBC4349.jpeg|Back Cover 1AC9BCFF-9AC4-4E9A-83CE-F0C2664367F5.jpeg|UK handle-case cover E6A2F537-B868-46B4-92AC-F125AA0CF4D5.jpeg|UK handle-case back cover D9FF496A-BAA6-43F8-996C-CF3BA64E0B3B-2576-000002C48E4A3FB3.jpg|3nd Insert Hong Kong Releases the-wiggles-here-comes-the-big-red-car.jpg|HK DVD Cover 045788.jpg|HK Back Cover 1C949F5C-4270-41B7-8F6F-11B36E84B6D8.png|Disc DVD Menu Gallery HereComesTheBigRedCar-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen HereComesTheBigRedCar-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen HereComestheBigRedCar-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Hat On My Head Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: My New Shoes Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Background music: Henry's Dance Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Background music: Di Dicki Do Dum Instrumental) HereComestheBigRedCar-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Wags the Dog) IMG_8297.jpg|Australian Special Features menu (no Trailers option) HereComestheBigRedCar-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Dorothy's Dance Party Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:DVD Menus Category:2005 Category:2006